1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to analyzing soil core samples, and, more particularly, to analyzing soil core samples using laser-induced breakdown spectroscopy (LIBS).
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, no means existed for determining the concentration of an element at multiple locations of a soil core sample insitu. For example, heretofore, each section of a soil core sample was subjected to so-called dry combustion analysis to determine the concentration of an element in the sample. While dry combustion analysis has been deemed adequate in the past, presently there exists a need to accurately determine the concentration of an element, such as carbon, at multiple locations of a soil core sample to support national and international policies on carbon emissions and carbon trading in a more cost effective and timely manner than the prior art.